


they were both pieces of a puzzle

by Kyohei



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: Akina is here but like barely, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, im supposed to be sleeping, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyohei/pseuds/Kyohei
Summary: Kuzuha loves in pain, in the draining sands of time, in the darkness, on his own.He longs of happiness for somebody else.He gives in to his selfish wishes and lets go.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	they were both pieces of a puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> please dont take this too seriously, i wrote this at like 3 am and i think u can tell but im sleep deprived. enjoy it anyways—

Kanae and Kuzuha. Chronoir. They were always together, always tied by the same string that leads them to one another, a constant pair, two beings with an unbreakable bond. There was no Kuzuha without Kanae, and the same goes for the latter.

_But when one happens to disappear, what does the other do?_

Kuzuha, despite the layer he lets people perceive, was never impatient. He waited, and waited, and waited, _and suffered_. 

_How long has he been suffering?_

He’s lived long enough to not care about the years that pass by in a blink, long enough to master burying his feelings with another mask. More than a few times, he wonders whether or not his true self is showing. 

_Does he still know who he is?_

He questions the laugh he gives, the smile he wears, the expression laid on his face. He stops as the empty air takes away his thoughts.

Maybe he’s thinking too much. _Why is he making a big deal out of this?_

_A peaceful day was spent with his lasting partner. They enjoyed each other’s presence._

__

In silence with Kanae leaning on his shoulder, breathing softly with his long eyelashes fluttering.

__

_Or when they bicker like little kids, fighting over the dumbest thing to name._

He wants to forget. 

Just like how his friend wakes up not knowing his name, how he never recognizes him.

So he daydreams about a life, a universe, where their roles are reversed. Halfway deep into his imagination, he jolts awake. Was he cruel for wanting the other to be in his shoes? 

He thinks of Kanae meeting him every lifetime, a knowing look on his face. He thinks of Kanae seeing him go. He thinks of Kanae, _very patient Kanae_ , waiting for him.

The thought doesn’t sit well with him; he aches. 

He regrets ever thinking of having Kanae go through what he has been.

Not even a minute later, he pictures Kanae with a normal person, a human. He can vividly see his bright smile, can vividly see him with a family of his own, more than enough friends, _and no Kuzuha, not a trace_. 

He’s seen this image before, observing as Kanae plays with the kids in an orphanage, noting how his eyes light up every time a child comes up to him.

He, at that time, didn’t know who Kuzuha was.

Kuzuha doesn’t remember how long it’s been, he doesn’t bother to calculate the dates. He lets time flow freely, even if he’s left behind.

But right now, he makes a decision. He decides for himself, and for a _very close friend_.

He hopes the other doesn’t hate him, but how could he? He wouldn’t even know who on earth Kuzuha was. 

Kuzuha lets out a breathy chuckle and lays down. 

He remembers all the moments they spent together. He pushes them to the back of his head, plastered the most subtle but genuine smile and finally rests.

When the next life unfolds, he’ll remain here. _Trapped._

_No one will remember Kuzuha. Not even the one he loves the most._

•

“Kanakana, why are you crying?”

“What? Is Akina going to wipe my tears for me?”

“Please stop teasing me. Are you okay?”

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know kuzuha is immortal but let’s pretend this makes sense


End file.
